survive_the_disastersfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Hill Zone
'Green Hill Zone '''is a Map in Survive The Disasters 2. Description General This map takes place in the first Zone of the first-ever ''Sonic the Hedgehog videogame title. However, you won't find many loops in the map itself. The map has the house, as well as a bunch of small hills found throughout the map to avoid the flood disasters like Flash Flood, Rising Lava, etc. There's also a couple of playground towers on some of the hills, one small and one large. It also has a large amount of Rings, which gives players the Ring Collector achievement if they collect them. Overall, this map has many good places to be, and is beginner-friendly due to its layout and the Rings, which lets players who are quick enough grab some Coins to get orbs or gear quicker. Halloween Green Hill Zone has its colors changed in version 1.23 temporarily, being they gray, yellow, purple, a green of light tone. Your skybox also changes, with darker mountains and gray sky with brown details. The main house also have changes. Key Features * The classic ROBLOX house, to the left of the shop. * A river running through the Map, with some bridges along the way. * 2 tower play sets; one is larger, and the other is smaller. * Multiple trees and hills across the Map. * A secret room that hides the Chaos Emerald. * Rings, which Players can pick up to earn the Ring Collector achievement if they survive the next Disaster. If they die, all of the Rings they collected will drop and other players will have a chance to claim them. Themes Day * Green Hill Zone - Sonic The Hedgehog (1991) * Sonic 3 & Knuckles - Angel Island Zone Act 1 * Sonic The Hedgehog 2 - Emerald Hill Zone * Sonic The Hedgehog 4: Episode 1 - Splash Hill Zone * Sonic 3D - Green Grove Zone Act 2 (Genesis) Evening * Sonic CD - Palmtree Panic Zone (Past) * Sonic 3 & Knuckles - Angel Island Zone Act 2 * Sonic Advance 3 - Sunset Hill Zone Act 1 * Sonic Adventure 2 - Dry Lagoon Halloween * Sonic CD - Palmtree Panic Zone (Bad Future) (US) Trivia * This Map is based off of the first level from Sonic the Hedgehog for the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive. * The early version (beta) of this map exists and its called Green Grove. * People tend to vote for this map just because it has Rings. * Prior to version 1.21, this was the only place where you can get the Ring Collector achievement. Due to the Ring Balloon Bonus Round, however, this is no longer the case. ** This doesn't include the unused Test map. ** This is the difference of HARDCORE and normal compared: * Green Hill Zone got a halloween themed version on 1.23. ** The halloween themed version remember the Palmtree Panic Zone from Sonic CD on it's Bad Future version Category:Maps